The First Straying War Against Myself
by Misa Kagekatsu
Summary: "If it helps, I've declared war." "Against whom?" "Why, myself, of course. Times are changing, Gumi, and so are you."-In a society regulated by microscopic chips, a few young people attempt to create their own persona. They can either go astray, or they can fight a war...against their 'true' selves. *One-Shot for Dreamer520's Under-Appreciated Vocaloid Songs Contest*


**Blanket Disclaimer: Unless Crypton Future Media and/or Internet Co. decide to give me full rights over the Vocaloids for my birthday, they are not mine. **

* * *

_So I'll ask the obedient you, why don't you show your real emotions?_

One could almost cut the irony in the air as the speckled-hair teacher passed out the worst thing known to student-kind: a personality test. Immediately, whispers erupted throughout the classroom, completely passing over the blond boy's head. His heterochromatic stepbrother fared no better, staring monotonously at the scuffed chalkboard. Every day, the same thing fell on repeat; wake up, get dressed, greet friends cheerfully, behave like an angel in school, go home, do work, and fall asleep all under the keen watch of the Disciplinary Committee.

'Disciplinary Committee, such a waste,' Piko lazily thought as he doodled on his desk with a purple EXPO marker. The green-striped armband cut off his circulation as he involuntarily flexed his bicep. The Disciplinary Committee, or D.C. as it was discretely known as, suddenly appeared out of nowhere roughly fifty years ago. Just as quickly it appeared, it vanished, leaving a ragtag group of individuals who thought themselves best fit to guard society. However, the D.C. also managed to implant microscopic chips into every human, even unborn, pre-determining their personality and genetic makeup. No one knew the D.C's purpose, but they all knew its effect.

"..." The silver-haired boy flopped his head forward, missing the teacher's instructions. He wondered if anyone caught his bold demeanor yet. Rubbing absently at the scribbles he made, he passed the papers back. His stepbrother on the other side of the room gazed blankly out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair.

Neither noticed a girl clenching her fists, her green hair swaying unsteadily in the non-existent wind.

_It cannot become black nor can it become white. You knew I was scared. _

A lonely gale chased a wilted cherry blossom around the park, the sun melancholy smiling upon the two children as they shuffled along separate paths. The day was warm, warmer still once the bell had rung, yet the half-siblings each felt a distinct chill. The dead leaves crunched under their feet; pity that winter isn't coming yet. Finally, at the intersection of the fountain and the entrance to the orchard, their paths diverged. The Disciplinary Committee could not be bothered to monitor that area, for some odd reason.

"S'up?" Piko nodded at his step-sibling Len, who apparently managed to avoid his fangirls judging by the lack of lipstick marks on his cheeks. Len simply shook his head, glancing around cautiously before dropping his trademark smirk. His cerulean eyes drooped as he attempted to hide orange cupcakes behind his back.

"God-dang, why won't they leave me alone? It's not my fault I'm apparently a 'player'!" Len suddenly erupted after a few moments in silence. Piko could hardly be surprised; with his brother's 'handsome' looks and snarky personality, one couldn't help but fall for him, boy or girl. Excluding Piko, of course, as he was infinitely prettier in his own opinion.

Back to the matter at hand, the heterochromatic male raised the eyebrow above his green eye, motioning to the cupcakes Len had failed to conceal. A flying bird singing a melancholy tune echoed nearby. How close was his brother on becoming one of them.

Catching his drift, Len quickly sputtered, "W-what? They're for her...today was her birthday and her friends didn't even decorate her locker! I know I saw her wipe away tears; I don't care what anybody says, I'll do it!" he defended hastily. Her, referred to a little blond bunny that captured Len's 'promiscuous' heart, and he fell down hard into wonderland. However, to keep his reputation with the chip occasionally sending electrical shocks, Len would painfully smirk and taunt her nerdy ways, not batting an eye at her 'magical' transformation the next day. The D.C- ran society was extremely harsh, especially toward those of the female gender if they maintained modesty. One couldn't even go into a house without being assaulted by vile perfumes and eye-scarring makeup products.

The cherry blossom seemed to perk up, running frantically from the wind. Slowly, Piko responded, "...I didn't say anything, Len. Just be careful." The rest of his sentence went unheard as his brother sprinted off, little ponytail wagging behind him.

'Mode 10, dismissed. Mode 7, execute'. Piko sauntered along his path, changing his personality as he did so. Although the pre-determined personality "defined" him, Piko tried to create his own person by studying the ways of the master Gumina, who was rumored to have adopted ten personalities and scatter her success among the ashes of her grave. However, Piko could only obtain two other personalities-small freedom greatly appreciated. The silver-haired boy also heard that the woman provided ancestry to the Student President, Gumi, but Piko didn't believe such lies.

Speak of the devil, he heard a voice cooing beyond the bushes ahead-was that two? No three, as a distinct male's voice carried over. No better time than to become friends with the bushes, then.

_I want to throw it away, yet I want to protect it. My emotions are so contradictory. _

Trying to ignore the monstrous caterpillar that was _dangerously_ close to his right ear, Piko could see from his vantage point three people- a green-haired girl looking down into her reflection in the lake, with a guy and girl on either side of her, purple and long blond hair catching the feeble sunlight. Gumi, Gakupo, and Lily it seems. The boy in the bushes couldn't help but admire these three from afar; they were popular in their own right, but not exactly at the same level of girls who devoured his stepbrother's crush. Gumi was known for being very sweet and helpful, while her brother Gakupo appeared to have a laid-back and lazy attitude. Interestingly enough, Len detested Gakupo for emulating his hairstyle, and having it in purple! Lily was the mischievous one, manipulating adults, elders, and children with a pout of her lips and a flip of her silken locks.

"...I suppose I saw this garden in my dream the other day; I ran toward it, but I couldn't get to it half way through, bah!" A caramelized voice, which Piko identified as Lily's, scoffed. "I hate this self-pity people force on me, just because they give me condolences ever since Mother disappeared." A hint of sadness crept into her tone.

"It's okay, Lily, it's not their fault and you know it. Why would people upset their lives to help a people lost in a maze? I, myself, don't know." The green head bobbed up and down, surprising Piko. Wasn't Gumi always so happy? Why did it seem like she was fighting tears?

The heterochromatic male was pulled out of his thoughts as he registered Gakupo stating he had to leave, Lily agreeing afterward. Still not looking up from the lake, Gumi waved her hand. "I'll see you later, Nii-chan! Don't wait for me!"

With the sound of footsteps, the air blew his fringes forward, softly masking his steps as Piko walked to the girl clenching her fists.

_Is narcissism equal to instinct? So that "I" can protect myself._

"Knock knock,"

"Who's there?"

"Banana,"

"Banana who?

"I'm coming over,"*

"Wait-what?" Gumi turned her head toward the voice, her face melting into a fake smile at the sight of the white-haired boy approaching her. "Oh, it's you...Piko, right? Sorry, I thought it was Nii-chan. Anything you need?" She tilted her head to the side while shifting positions to hug her bare knees.

"Gumi, I'm sure. I was just walking by. Yes and no, for the record; so, what's happening with you?" Piko had unconsciously settled into his default personality, sitting down beside the downtrodden girl so that the waves of the lake gently lapped against his weather-worn sneakers. How the D.C. would have a fit when he arrived home.

"Me? D-Don't concern yourself with me, Piko-san, I'm just taking a breather before I start all that work Sensei gave us. I will take leave now, so I'm sorry for bothering you," She made a motion to rise, but froze upon hearing Piko's cold argument.

"You know that's not what I mean."

Stiff, Gumi slowly returned to her original position, shoulders tense as she gazed over the petal-filled lake. The greenette could feel Piko's mismatching eyes bore into her as he continued, "Perhaps Miss Gumina has finally shown herself? If it helps, I've declared war. Shall you join me?"

Immediately upon hearing her alleged ancestor's name, Gumi furiously whipped around and grabbed the collar of the unsuspecting boy. In a low voice she hissed, "How do you know about that? That secret's been in my family for years. And there's nothing wrong with me, so please don't worry your pretty little white head about me. Please." With that, she quit choking Piko, turning her head and adding curiously, "Against whom?"

"Mode 5, activate," Uncharacteristically, Piko began to chuckle maniacally, attracting a look of bewilderment from the Student President. "Against myself, of course. I know the D.C. has created us, but aren't we entitled to be whom we want? Why do I have to be the reserved one, and you the helpful one? Why is Len a player? He's dedicated to only one, after all. Times are changing, Gumi, and so are you. So tell me, what's happening?" Time moved in a slow pendulum around them, the air turning chillier by the minute.

Cinderella would've already gotten her Prince Charming by the time Gumi replied. "...I'm lost, Piko, my mind's telling me one thing, but my heart another." She chose her next words carefully, "I'm going to have a meltdown; how then, can I protect myself?" The ants by the base of her hand in the grass continued peacefully on with their life, unaware of the paradigm shift hovering in the air.

Blue and green met grass green, the latter of which was shimmering with unshed tears. Very softly, Piko whispered, "Just one word, Gumi, that's all it will take, I'm sure of it. Open your heart, open your mind. I'm almost there, you can't, but the hand of destiny is trembling. I don't know myself."

The wind blew into a tempest by now, bringing with it the smell of promises and cool rain. Pudgy drops plopped onto the two students' heads, as if trying to hammer common sense through layers of dead skin cells. The white-haired boy stood up, brushing imaginary sand from the seat of his school-issued pants. He moved to flick the girl on the forehead, speaking lowly, "Tell your friends, but not the rest. Unclench your hands, Student Prez, what would the D.C say if they saw you like this?" —insert a typical, reassuring smile—"Well, it looks like they're calling me home. Adieu."

The moment he left, Gumi turned to the crackling waves while shifting particles of sand through her hand. "Everybody's fool, then." She stood and left without another glance, ignoring the wind nipping at her bangs.

_Maybe it's time, open my mind. Unable to answer, I'm straying._

Another typical day then, as the clumsy teacher fumbled with the papers, leaving the students to their own devices. Piko remained at his desk until his half-brother stumbled over, without his fangirls, surprisingly. Len shook his head, taking the hair tie from his head and letting his hair fall to their natural shoulder-length. Gumi, Gakupo, and Lily were clustered right outside of the door, the President sending fleeting glances at the heterochromatic occasionally.

"How'd it go? Well, I presume."

Hair tie in his mouth, the blue-eyed male finished retying his ponytail, "Well enough, I suppose. She did give me a hug after all, but her windows were shut. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Hey, isn't it weird on that on the way home, I got lost?"

"Enough of your metaphors Len, and I thought you knew this city like the back of your hand, considering how many female houses you've visited so far." Piko couldn't help but smirk at his own statement.

Len opened his mouth as if to protest, but changed his mind. "Never mind that, her house was in a completely different area than I'm used to. Hey! What about you? You were home late last night, and your writing is different than usual." He shrugged, referring to the violet scribbles on the hardwood.

Quietly, Piko fingered his green-striped armband, "Careful Len, I can sense a huge change coming, and it's coming at full blast. You could be straying, it's uncertain. If I was you, I'd await the retaliation."

An electrical shock shot up Len's spine, his face morphing into a haughty smile that only happened when a member of the opposite gender came near. The D.C. at work once more. The blond turned around, only to be met with the questioning glance of Gumi. As if dazed, Len looked over his right shoulder to wink at his bored stepbrother. Mouthing _Score! Not as beautiful as my princess, of course. Come at me, bro. I can handle it; _he left, leaving the two personas alone.

"I-," Before the Student President could flash her customary smile, the intercom rang overhead, waking up the once snoring teacher.

"_Will Kagamine Len, Kamui Gumi, Kamui Gakupo, Masuda Lily, and Utatane Piko please come to the front office? Urgent news must be discussed. Thank you."_

Surprised, the five shared a confused glance, Gumi walking back to join her brother and friend just before slipping a note into Piko's purple-strewn hand. Piko stood up from his desk, glancing at the note briefly before robotically joining his stepsibling and classmates at the door. Whispers again erupted at the unusual group, each of whom creates a countenance socially reassuring to the masses.

Daylight shone through the dirty windows, illuminating Piko's silver bangs. His blue stared blankly ahead, his mind drifting back to the note. _Yes, Gumi, we're in a vague battlefield, but we can only persist in this war against ourselves. Good luck. _The five walked on, fighting every step toward the Disciplinary Committee, and their future.

_Even the greatest has never shown true emotion. If someone comes to you in their original form, there will be war._

* * *

*****My four-year-old sister decided to randomly tell this joke. Needless to say, she was laughing extremely hard. XD

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Misa Kagekatsu with another oneshot here. This time, it's for Dreamer520's Underappreciated Vocaloid Contest. I combined "The First Straying War Against Myself" sung by Piko (and Len), and "Straying Rhapsody", sung by Gumi, Gakupo, and Lily. If you haven't heard either of those songs, I really recommend you do so. ^.^ **

**I was going to upload this last Thursday (Birthday-Yay! XD), but hey, procrastination calls? /shot. Anyway, if you all do not mind, could you possibly leave some constructive criticism-as in if it flowed, the descriptions, the characters, anything really. Should I lower the rating to K+? Much obliged. :)**

**Also, for my other story, "The Phobia List", requests are still open! So if you want, feel free to drop a review or PM me for a request. [Psst-If you're stuck, I get the phobia from phobialist. com. You'll find anything there].**

**Yes, I got the Disciplinary Committee idea from watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm rather sad I finished the anime...:'(  
**

**Until next time!  
**

**~Misa Kagekatsu**


End file.
